


【Vjin】印痕

by ZIheng



Category: VJin - Fandom, teajin
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZIheng/pseuds/ZIheng
Kudos: 13





	【Vjin】印痕

可能是因为基因异变，现在越来越多的人出现了返祖现象。

“泰泰，你舔舔我好不好？”  
金硕珍坐在床上上咬着自己身上唯一可以遮体宽松白色短袖，露出自己精瘦的腰肢和白嫩的大腿，小小的三角内裤堪堪包住他的隐秘，含糊不清的要金泰亨去舔自己，甜腻惑人。  
金泰亨吞咽着口水，自己暗恋好多年的人突然向自己求欢这种事，谁遇都要懵，他用力咬了一口下唇，安抚性的哄劝说：“你先冷静一点点吗？你打电话过来不是说你的返祖好像变异了吗？”  
“嗯.......”  
金硕珍上周开始出现了返祖现象，最开始多出来的是一条黑色的长尾巴，现在也正因为金泰亨的话焦躁的摇着，后来又出现了一对猫耳朵，配着他黑色的小卷毛居然没有什么违和感，现在也正因为自己主人的求欢失败低垂着，委屈巴巴的样子。  
“是出现了这个啦。”，金硕珍指着自己小腹上粉色的桃心印痕，有些烦躁的扭动着，“它让我痒痒的、湿湿的。”  
金硕珍说完这话后金泰亨下意识的摸了下鼻子，发现无鼻血后才松了口气，这话说的太露骨又放荡，完全是在勾引人。  
“所以啊，泰泰，要和我做吗？”，金硕珍眼睛湿漉漉的歪头看着金泰亨，尾巴也跟着摇晃着，“泰泰不想跟我上床的吗，喵？”  
想啊，金泰亨梦里不知道把金硕珍翻来覆去的肏过多少次，但是还是踟蹰着，怕过后金硕珍会后悔，他不想看他难过。

金硕珍等得有些不耐烦了，赤着脚下床走到金泰亨身边，拽着人衣领把人往床上拉，金泰亨状况之外一样的跟着，然后被金硕珍推倒按在了身下，金硕珍坐在金泰亨腰上，脱下了自己那件宽大的短袖，撅着屁股去嗅金泰亨的下体，尾巴从小小的内裤里露出来不说，尾端将内裤顶出一个空隙，露出了金硕珍白嫩嫩的屁股和粉色的菊穴，让金泰亨口干舌燥。  
金硕珍隔着金泰亨麻料的裤子舔了一口，笑着说：“泰泰硬了。”，他嗅嗅舔舔，觉得不过瘾，用嘴把金泰亨的拉链咬开，被金泰亨释放出来的性器打到脸后尾巴摇的像是条小狗一样，舌头隔着那层薄薄的布舔着，唾液打湿了中心区域，金硕珍似乎很喜欢这个游戏，埋下头吞吸着，屁股翘的高高的，看的金泰亨痒痒的，用手把那块半遮不遮的小布料褪了下来，屁股上突然少了块东西的感觉让金硕珍不自觉的夹紧了一下屁股，意识到是金泰亨给自己把内裤脱下来后干脆站了起来，转身正对着金泰亨把挂在自己腿上的内裤脱了下来，他腿抬得很高，金泰亨躺在金硕珍身下可以很轻松的随着金硕珍的动作看到金硕珍正一缩一缩的小穴，他把人拉倒，抱在自己怀里，手掌顺着腰线滑到了金硕珍的屁股上揉捏着，有些咬牙切齿的说：“这是你自找的。”  
金硕珍立着自己的猫耳朵去舔金泰亨的下巴，“对啊，我想被泰泰肏的喵喵叫。”  
“好啊。”，金泰亨说着翻身把人拉到自己身下，“就算你求饶，我也不会停下来的。”  
金硕珍胳膊勾到金泰亨脖子上，舔着嘴唇说：“求之不得。”

最先被照顾到的就是金硕珍要金泰亨舔舔的桃色印痕，像是RPG游戏里面才会出现的魅魔淫纹，最末端的尖端刚好延伸进金硕珍性器那里，只是看着就让人口干舌燥，金泰亨的舌头在印痕上打着转，舔进金硕珍肚脐里面抽动着，模拟着性交一般的动作，手指则伸到了金硕珍屁股那里，早就把自己料理一遍的金硕珍，现在肉穴还是松松软软的，穴口挂着一些黏糊糊的淫液，这让金泰亨的开扩进行的很顺利，顺利到无聊，但情事怎么可能无聊？  
金泰亨摩挲着金硕珍的猫尾巴，摸性器一样的撸动着尖端，这让下半身除了性器都被照顾到的金硕珍，手脚蜷缩的屈起了腰，一手掐弄着乳头一手撸动着自己没有爱抚的性器，在金泰亨把自己的猫尾巴喂进肉穴的那一刻尖叫着射了精。

经历过一次高潮的金硕珍有些失神的平复着自己的呼吸，腿却缠在了金泰亨的腰部，扭动着，最大可能用自己的性器去蹭金泰亨，“泰泰，珍珍要吃你的大肉棒，喵~”  
金泰亨抬眼看了一样正向自己求欢的金硕珍，舔吃掉金硕珍射到自己印痕上面的精液，把自己的裤子全部拉了下来，说：“现在就给你。”  
金泰亨性交的动作衬得上粗鲁，他拉着金硕珍的大腿，让两个人的性器贴在一起磨蹭着，拿着自己的性器去操弄金硕珍性器的小洞，两根性器流出的前列腺液混到一起最后滴到床单上，金硕珍的尾巴缠在金泰亨的腰上，尖端在金泰亨胸上扫来扫去，咬着手指含糊不起的呻吟着：“肉棒被泰泰肏的好舒服啊，又要射了。”  
“不可以哦。”，金泰亨堵着金硕珍的射精口，“要跟我一起才可以。”，说着性器终于抵到了金硕珍的肉穴口，炙热粗硬的一根让金硕珍骚动着扭动着身子想要把它吃下去，金泰亨也没再折腾他，抵在入口磨蹭了两下后，将性器缓慢的插入了早就湿漉漉的穴里，抓着金硕珍的尾巴含在嘴里，有些用力的咬着的同时，操弄着自己身下这只放荡的小猫咪。  
金硕珍随着金泰亨的动作扭动着腰，想要最大可能的吃到最多的肉棒，同时也想把自己的性器从金泰亨的手里甩出来，G点不断被操弄到的他脑子里已经全被射精填满，出口却被人堵住，只能缝隙里流出一点，这种被人完全掌控的感觉让金硕珍爽的同时还生出了一种耻辱感，他泪眼汪汪的让金泰亨拉起来坐在金泰亨腿上去舔金泰亨的唇，想从两个人唇舌相交中找到一点安慰，金泰亨恶劣的去咬金硕珍露在外面的舌尖，伏在他耳边询问说：“想射吗？说以后只给泰亨老公肏就让你射。”  
金硕珍抽泣着，哭腔严重的去重复金泰亨的话：“老公......珍珍只给泰亨老公射。”  
心满意足的金泰亨拿开了自己堵在金硕珍性器上的手，精液随着喷射出来，一股又一股，又多又浓，终于射精的金硕珍整个人都瘫软在了金泰亨身上，尾巴也软趴趴的垂在了床单上，偶尔随着两个人的动作扭动一下。

受不了金泰亨肏干了的金硕珍努力夹紧着自己的肉穴，想要逼出金泰亨的精液，性器被夹的金泰亨忍着自己像射精的欲望去打金硕珍白嫩嫩的屁股，激起一阵肉色的浪花，凶狠的肏干着这只坏心眼的小猫，“想把我夹射吗，嗯?”  
“是硕珍想吃精液了。”，金硕珍有些抽抽搭搭的哀求说：“泰泰射给珍珍好不好，珍珍好饿好饿，印痕也好饿好饿。”  
金硕珍拉着金泰亨的手去摸自己在发烫的印痕，“射给珍珍吧，泰泰。”  
金泰亨摸着金硕珍过热的印痕，像是很为难一样，“那好吧。”，说着掐着金硕珍的腰一阵猛操，抵着金硕珍的前列腺点喷射出了金硕珍心心念念的精液。  
“啊~珍珍吃饱了。”，金硕珍摸着自己微鼓的小肚子，满足的呻吟着。  
金泰亨射精后变软的性器从金硕珍的肉穴里抽了出来，听着金硕珍的话，性器抵在金硕珍印痕上顶弄着：“这只是一个开始而已，珍珍。”


End file.
